


To Whoever's Still Out There

by gingerbeing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, How Do I Tag, Suicide, kinda inspired by the 5th wave, this is just a school assignment im throwing out here cause i liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbeing/pseuds/gingerbeing
Summary: a direct statement from the journal of aurora oshern
Kudos: 1





	To Whoever's Still Out There

Hello, I’m Aurora Oshern, I was a freshman in a small community college. I lived with my parents and younger sister in a small town in northeastern Idaho. My parents were both doctors, my sister was still a sophomore in high school. then it happened.

It started with natural disasters. You name it, it happened. Tsunamis, hurricanes, earthquakes, volcano's erupting, it looked straight out of a sci-fi film. Cities collapsed under the earthquakes and sinkholes.

It was chaos.

Then the power went out. Everywhere. Planes were falling out of the sky. It was like an electromagnetic pulse went off over the whole world at once.

To say it was terrifying was an understatement. No one knows where it started, even now.

Luckily, my family got out and found a compound way out in the middle of Montana. I was given my first gun at the compound, along with the order from my parents to protect my sister. I sure messed that up, didn’t I?

Anyways, that doesn’t matter because everyone scattered after we started getting sick. They were new people to the compound. Still just as confused as the rest of us, then one of them started coughing in the dining area. Nothing unusual, I mean, who doesn’t cough once and a while. But it kept going, her husband tried to offer her some water. She drank it and immediately spit it out. It was tinged in red. Then her eyes started bleeding.

It was dark red blood, just oozing out of her eye sockets. The last thing I saw of her was blood oozing out of her as my mother dragged me and my sister out of the room, we were horrified.

We left after that. We found some camping supplies and food and got out first thing in the morning. 

We managed to be okay for a couple of weeks, then my mom woke up one night, coughing her lungs out. We burned her body, and my fathers the next night. My sister and I ended up burning everything they had lived in as well. Just to be safe.

My sister and I moved around a lot for the next 42 days. Stayed in fields next to ransacked towns. We managed to keep our heads low and stay fed well enough, until that damn store.

It was too good to be true, we should’ve known but we were just so happy. It was in a small town that almost looked... nice. Of course, it had its broken windows and messed up signs but after all that we’d seen? I don't think I’ve ever come across a town more beautiful than it.

So we checked for stores. There was one, the barely readable sign designating it as ‘Main Street Grocers’. So we walked in through the broken double glass doors, we walked through the isles scrounging for anything still edible when we heard a scream from behind us. There was a man there, his shirt was torn, his beard matted, but most importantly his filthy hands were holding a gun, and it was pointed directly at my sister.

Three things happened then. One, he pulled the trigger, two, I reached for my gun, and three, the bullets from his gun emptied into my sister’s chest.

Everything went fuzzy. I could hear his scared screaming go to a peal of maniacal laughter in the background, could hear my sisters knees crack against the cold floor, and the trigger on my gun being pulled as I shot him straight in the head.

Immediately I was at my sister’s side but she was already fading. I checked for her pulse, praying to whatever gods were still out there for this to not be real. But it was. My sister was gone, the blood coming out of her chest and trickling out of her mouth was sign enough.

I don't know how long I sat on that floor in shock, I didn’t even have the energy to cry. I ended up falling asleep against the shelves, still holding her body. Her body was cold and stiff when I woke up. I have no idea how long I was asleep. I got up and buried her body behind the store and went back to our camp to pack up our-- no my supplies. 

This truly is the end of humanity. How could we ever recover from this? The hostility, the violence, the suffering of innocents. I’m convinced humanity was a science project made by God that went rotten. So this is the end.

I recommend that you take the gun out of my corpse's hand and shoot yourself as I did after writing this. No one deserves to suffer like this.

Goodbye.

-Aurora Oshern

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for making it this far, constructive criticism is appreciated and comments are welcomes :)


End file.
